Greta's First Stupid Cold
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson helps his sister get over a cold.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Since I wrote stories where Jackson had a cold and helped nurse Nick through a cold, I wondered what would happen if he helped nurse his baby sister through her first stupid cold. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Normally, when Jackson came home from school and his baby sister Greta was waking up from her nap, the baby girl happily greeted her brother with a smile. But one day, Jackson came home and found Morgan gently rocking Greta in the rocking chair. The baby girl frowned as Morgan gently rubbed her back and hummed a lullaby.

"Mama, is Greta okay?" Jackson worriedly asked.

Morgan smiled at the concerned child. "Your baby sister has her very first cold."

Jackson's eyes widened. "Greta has a stupid cold?"

Greg came in and crouched by his worried son. "It's okay, Jacks. We took her to the doctor, and she doesn't have a fever."

"She just doesn't feel too good," Morgan said as she kissed Greta's forehead.

Jackson reached up and rubbed Greta's back. Greta rubbed her eyes and laid her head on Morgan's shoulder. "Mama, is Greta gonna be okay?"

Greg and Morgan smiled softly. "She will," Morgan said. "Your dad and I are keeping our eyes on her to be sure she doesn't get any sicker."

"And we've got some medicine for her," Greg added. "So she'll be feeling better soon."

"I hope so," Jackson said. "It's not fun to be sick. And I want to read Greta my new story."

"You got a new book?" Greg asked with a smile.

Jackson shook his head. "No, I wrote a story in school about spending the day with Scruffy and Sam and Hank and Cinder. My teacher liked it!"

"She did?" Greg and Morgan asked. Greg smiled at his son. "Would you like to read it for her and me and mama?"

"Okay!" Jackson said with a smile. He happily got his backpack and got his story. When he came back, Jackson rubbed his sister's back. "Greta, you can listen if you want." Jackson followed along with his finger as he read.

"I like to spend the day with my family and my favorite animals. Me and my dog Scruffy like to play ball. Uncle Nicky's dog Sam is good at playing fetch. Aunt Sara's dog Hank likes to play fetch, too. Uncle Doc and Aunt Judy have Cinder the cat. Cinder doesn't play fetch, but she likes to chase a ball of yarn. Sometimes, my sister tries to throw the ball for Scruffy. She laughs when Scruffy brings it back and wags his tail!"

Greg and Morgan smiled at their beautiful, smart son. "That was very good, sweet pea," Morgan said.

"Yeah," Greg agreed. "Good job, Jacks."

Jackson smiled with happiness and pride. He smiled at his sister, who was rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Greta, did you like the story?"

Greg hugged Jackson as Morgan cuddled Greta. "She did," Morgan said. "She thinks you are very talented."

Jackson giggled. "Thank you, Greta!" He hugged his sister. Greta laid her head on Jackson's shoulder and cooed softly. Jackson pulled away and smiled at his sister. "Don't worry, sissy. Mama and daddy will take good care of you. Daddy helped me get over a stupid cold, and we had extra ice cream!"

"And you got better fast, right Jacks?" Greg asked.

"Yeah!"

Greta sleepily laid back against Morgan. "I think your sister needs a little rest," Morgan said.

"Okay," Jackson said. "When she gets better, we can have ice cream!"

The next day, Greta woke up and fussed softly when she realized she was alone in her crib. Jackson and Scruffy poked their heads in the door and Jackson smiled when he saw his sister was awake. He and Scruffy walked up to her crib and Jackson peered inside. "Good morning, Greta!"Jackson whispered.

Greta blinked and smiled at her brother. She was feeling better, and wanted her big brother to hold her. She reached her arms up and whined softly.

Morgan and Greg came in. "How's she feeling, sweet pea?" Morgan asked.

"She's feeling better," Jackson said.

Morgan lifted Greta out of her crib and felt her forehead. "I think you're right," she said.

"Yeah," Greg said as he hugged his family. "You took good care of her, Jacks." He smiled at his son.

Jackson smiled at his family and took his sister's hands. "Greta, you got over your first stupid cold! I'm very proud of you!"

"Aah!" Greta said as Morgan and Greg laughed softly.

Jackson leaned forward and kissed Greta's forehead. "I'm so glad you're feeling better, Greta! I told you mama and daddy would help you. And you got all better!"

Greta giggled softly and cooed. "Baba!" She said to her brother.

Morgan and Greg loved watching the children together. "I tell you what," Greg said. "How about we get dressed and maybe have some pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Jackson happily said. "Greta, daddy makes the best banana pancakes!" The baby girl simply smiled at her brother. Everyone was happy Greta was feeling better, especially her big brother.

 **The End**


End file.
